lion_kinglion_guardfandomcom-20200214-history
Pumbaa
: “''They call me Mister Pig!” : ―Pumbaa '''Pumbaa Smith ' is a supporting character in Disney's 1994 animated feature film The Lion King. He is a warthog, and best friends with Timon and later, Simba. Background Personality : ''Timon: ... who's the brains of the outfit? Pumbaa: Uh... Timon: My point, exactly.'' : —Timon and Pumbaa Pumbaa is a loving, open-hearted character who sometimes displays childlike naivety and innocence that is sometimes confused for stupidity. Though Timon would say otherwise, Pumbaa is actually the true brains of the outfit, having both common sense and impressive knowledge over things from nature to science, which he often tries to teach the more dim-witted Timon, but to no true avail (as seen in the stargazing scene in The Lion King where Pumbaa defines what stars really are). Even so, it is Pumbaa's childish nature that sets the two apart. Whilst Timon can be selfish and greedy, he is still more mature than Pumbaa, overall, thus explaining why he is the de facto leader of the duo, along with the fact that Pumbaa can be very absent-minded at times. Not only that, Pumbaa is not without his stereotypical dim-witted moments, specifically seen in the television series. For example, in the episode "Boara Boara", he mistook a starfish for an oversized snowflake, and in "Never Everglades", Pumbaa believed he was the mother of a newly hatched alligator, despite Timon telling him otherwise for obvious reasons. Despite his history of being abandoned and possibly even mistreated due to his foul smell, Pumbaa has a strong sense of loyalty and devotion towards his friends, particularly seen when Timon's selfishness gets himself into trouble despite Pumbaa's warnings, thus resulting in the warthog having to save the day, still willing to call Timon his closest companion. This is also seen in The Lion King 1½''when Timon refuses to leave for Pride Rock to help Simba, whereas Pumbaa, believing it is the right thing, decides to do so despite knowing he might die in the battle against Scar. Appearances ''The Lion King After running away from his home in thePride Lands, Simba passes out due to heat exhaustion. As a flock of buzzards begin to surround Simba's unconscious body, Timon and Pumbaa arrive, scaring the buzzards away as part of their game Bowling for Buzzards. As the buzzards retreat, Pumbaa spots Simba's body. He asks Timon if they can take him in, but Timon refuses because Simba is a predator. However, Pumbaa convinces Timon that that they could teach Simba to be on their side, and they take him back to the jungle. At the jungle, Simba awakens and befriends Timon and Pumbaa. They teach him the philosophy ofHakuna Matata, and offer him a spot in their home. At the same time, they explain Pumbaa's 'problem.' Years later, Simba has grown up, and developed a close bond with Pumbaa and Timon. Underneath the joy, however, Simba's past begins to haunt him, as he feels his father's death was his fault. One day, while bug hunting, Pumbaa is spotted by a hungry lioness, and a chase begins. Pumbaa gets stuck in a raised tree root, and desperately tries to break free. Timon arrives and attempts to save his friend, but to no avail. Simba suddenly arrives and battles the lioness. After the battle was over, the lioness reveals herself to be Nala, Simba's childhood friend. Pumbaa and Timon are introduced to her, and learn that Simba is a king, and that his uncle Scar has taken control of his kingdom during his absence. Timon, however, feels that Nala will destroy the Hakuna Matata trio, getting Pumbaa to believe so as well. Later on, Pumbaa and Timon are woken up by Nala, who is looking for Simba. Rafiki, Simba's mandrill friend, appears and tells them that Simba has returned home to reclaim his throne. At Pride Rock, he and Timon dance the hula to distract the hyenas so that Simba and Nala could get by, and Simba would have a clear shot at Scar. He and Timon then fight off Scar's other hyena minions after Scar confessed at what he had done to Mufasa to the pride. During the fight, Pumbaa comes to Timon and Zazu's rescue, expressing anger when Banzai called him a pig. In the end, Simba reclaims the throne, and Pumbaa and Timon watch him climb Pride Rock. The Lion King II: Simba's Pride After the events of the first film, Pumbaa and Timon appear to have taken residence in Pride Rock (although the third film suggests otherwise), alongside Simba and the other lionesses. Once the birth of Simba's cub finally arrives, Timon and Pumbaa are overjoyed, believing their relationship will be similar to their brotherhood with Simba. However, the duo realize it might not be once Rafiki reveals the "little guy" is a girl. Months later, after Kiara has become a playful child, Timon and Pumbaa are tasked by an overprotective Simba to constantly babysit the cub and keep her out of trouble. The duo spend a morning doing just that, until their childish bickering distracts them from their mission, allowing Kiara to wander off on her own, meeting a rouge lion cub namedKovu once she does. Kovu is the son of Zira, follower of Scar and enemy of Simba. Zira eventually finds the two playing together and prepares to kill Kiara until Timon and Pumbaa, along with Simba, Nala, and the other lionesses, arrive on the scene. Forbidden to return to Kovu and more cautious than ever with Kiara's well being, Simba constantly instructs Pumbaa and Timon to babysit the princess, all the way through her young adulthood, much to Kiara's dismay. At one point, Kovu is taken into the pride after rescuing Kiara, and Timon and Pumbaa are the first to grow a fondness for him. When they hear Kovu is truly working for Zira, however, they immediately revoke their views, feeling betrayed. Afterwards, Kovu is banished, and Kiara rushes out to find him, leaving Pumbaa and Timon worried sick just as a war between the Pride Lands and the Outsiders (Zira's pride) breaks out. Timon and Pumbaa join in the battle, but the war is put to an end due to the efforts of Kiara and Kovu (who officially reforms for the better). In the end, peace and harmony reigns supreme, and the Pride Lands becomes one with the Outsiders upon the death of a bitter Zira. Kovu and Kiara marry, and Timon and Pumbaa tearfully join in the festivities, alongside Zazu. The Lion King 1½ In the third Lion King film, which explains the origins of Timon and Pumbaa's friendship, Pumbaa is the film's deuteragonist. He is first seen in the middle of some grassland, stalking a frightened Timon in the shadows until they meet face to face, horrifying each other. Timon surrenders, believing Pumbaa wants to devour him, but Pumbaa explains he has no desire to eat the meerkat, and was merely following him to make sure he stayed safe, being that an animal of his size is rather vulnerable out all alone. When Timon, offended, notes that Pumbaa is all alone as well, the warthog explains he is an outcast, feared by mostly all animals (albeit because of his scent, though Timon believes it is because of his strength). This gives Timon the idea to hire Pumbaa as his bodyguard and escort to Pride Rock, where he hopes to find a new home and a carefree life. Pumbaa accepts, delighted to have an acquaintance for the first time in ages, and the duo heads off, introducing themselves and finding common interests along the way. Once they reach Pride Rock, they find a massive group of animals gathered around, though the duo are oblivious as to why (the birth of Prince Simba). Either way, Timon figures they would simply walk through the crowd over to a small pond perfectly suited for a meerkat. Pumbaa, however, is reluctant to do so, voicing his fear of crowds. Timon scoffs off the apprehensions and leads Pumbaa through the animals, where the warthog fearfully releases his deadly gas, rendering the animals in the nearest distance unconscious and burning Timon's hair. Instead of abandoning Pumbaa, however, Timon embraces the warthog's "special power," much to Pumbaa's surprise and delight. And with the crowd blockage abolished, the duo make way for their new home. Also starting the bowing scene of the first film. They arrive, and Timon deems the area all his to enjoy, leaving Pumbaa to feel his assistance is no longer needed, and downheartedly, he sees himself off, until Timon offers him to stay, which Pumbaa immediately accepts. The next morning, Simba and Nala's "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" musical number ends with the destruction of Timon and Pumbaa's new home, forcing them to head out and search again, eventually finding the Elephant's graveyard. They begin to make themselves at home until they find the area teaming with the fearsome hyenas, forcing the duo to search off, yet again, until finding the gorge, where a wildebeest stampede breaks, leading to the duo falling off a waterfall and into a streaming river. They survive the chaos and manage to find land, where Timon voices his desires to give up on finding a new home, planning to return to his meerkat colony and suggesting Pumbaa return to his own home, instead. Sadly, Pumbaa confesses he does not have one, eventually revealing to be a homeless orphan. Timon comforts his friend, telling him he would stay by his side no matter what, abandoning his plans to return to the meerkat colony for the sake of Pumbaa. The duo eventually fall into slumber, and the next morning, they find that they were washed on the shores of a tropical oasis paradise, predator-free and available for the duo to own. Timon excitedly dubs it their dream home, and living with the philosophy of Hakuna Matata, they begin their life of leisure, enjoying their days blissfully lounging, eating grubs, and enjoying each other's company. One day, however, after Pumbaa begs Timon to go bowling for buzzards, the duo stumbles upon an unconscious lion cub, and decides to take him in, adopting him, and raising him into adulthood. With Simba, life is even more perfect than before, and their brotherhood is well beloved, as well as seemingly unbreakable. That is, until a childhood friend of Simba's (Nala) arrives in the oasis, falling in love with the lion and blossoming a relationship. Disgusted, Timon ropes Pumbaa into breaking the couple apart, but after many failed attempts, they call it quits. However, one night, they find Simba and Nala having an argument, leading to Simba running off to clear his mind. Timon is overjoyed, feeling their Hakuna Matata lifestyle is finally safe, until Nala reveals Simba has run away to reclaim his throne back at Pride Rock, in a deadly battle against his uncle, Scar. Timon refuses to assist Simba, feeling betrayed that he left their home for the Pride Lands, but Pumbaa disagrees, feeling Simba is their friend, and it is their job to help and protect him. After an argument, Timon continues to stand his ground, declaring he will not leave the oasis and lose everything he has come so far for. Heartbroken by the split, Pumbaa heads off alone to help Simba, leaving Timon in supposed solitude. As Pumbaa nears Pride Rock, Timon suddenly appears, apologizing for his selfishness and exclaiming "Friends stick together 'til the end!", thus rekindling the bond between the duo. Together, they rush into battle, holding off the hyena henchmen of Scar, whilst Simba battles the tyrant. With the help of Timon's mother and uncle, Max (who have been searching for the meerkat since he left the colony), as well as Timon's quick thinking, they manage to hold off the hyenas long enough for Simba to defeat Scar and reclaim the throne. A celebration is held for the new king, who thanks Timon and Pumbaa for all they have done, confessing he would not have been able to do so without their help. The duo watch proudly as Simba claims his place as the Lion King, and eventually return to the sanctuary that is the oasis, along with Timon's meerkat colony, who have longed desired life without tunnels and the fear of predators, making the oasis the perfect home. Timon & Pumbaa In the television series, he and Timon are once again the main characters, and are shown to travel a lot and have had many adventures. These adventures are usually due to the fact that Pumbaa always wants to do the right things all the time. In the series, Pumbaa seems to, as usual, be the brains of the duo while Timon thinks and tells that he is. In the show, it is also shown that Pumbaa is very popular among the jungle and usually gains the chance to live the glamorous life, but gives it up for Timon. Two episodes revealed that Pumbaa's last name is Smith. This was likely meant as a joke due to how incredibly common Smith is as a surname. Pumbaa was also a member of a group of warthogs, but by the time he was fully grown, he was banished because of his smell, which was apparently appalling even by warthog standards. In the television series, Pumbaa had an uncle whose name was Boaris, and lived in Russia. Apparently, Boaris was really good at ballet, but then, because of Timon, he fell on fish eggs and went to the hospital, and Pumbaa was dancing the ballet, but he broke his leg, then Uncle Boaris comes to dance. Pumbaa also had a deceased uncle named Ernie, who told him that he had to believe in himself to catch bugs. Timon and Pumbaa's Wild About Safety Pumbaa and Timon star in a series of educational shorts, following several guidelines to a safety and healthy life. Much like the television series, Pumbaa acts as the secret brain of the duo, often providing far more information than Timon does. At the end of every episode, Pumbaa suggests (or sometimes begs) that the duo perform a musical number, reflecting all that they have learned in the adventure. Unlike previous appearances, Pumbaa notices Timon's selfishness, laziness, and insults a lot more often, and is shown to be easily annoyed by it, though Timon would make up a way to forgive and forget. Pumbaa also takes a more serious tone in the shorts as opposed to other roles. However, he manages to maintain his childlike persona in some episodes, most notably in the health episode, and at the end when he insists on a musical number. The Lion Guard Set in the middle of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, Pumbaa and Timon are the adoptive uncles and parental figures of a young honey badger named Bunga, living in an area of the Pride Lands called Hakuna Matata Falls. Pumbaa is shown to care a great deal for Bunga, and is a loving supporter of all of his endeavors and ways of life. Like Pumbaa, even, Bunga's bodily scent is considered unpleasant amongst most of the Pride Lands' inhabitants, though Pumbaa doesn't mind, motivating Bunga to use his scent to his advantage, as Pumbaa often does. Pumbaa first appears in the pilot film, where he and Timon are shown helping a young lioness free her claws from a log. The incident prompts Pumbaa to fondly reminisce the days he and Timon raised Simba, as the formerly young lion repeatedly got his claws stuck in logs, only for Pumbaa and Timon to come to his rescue each time. However, before the mission can be complete, Bunga arrives and distracts Pumbaa with his presence, causing the warthog to eagerly turn to greet his nephew and accidentally free the lioness in a rather painful way. Pumbaa is later told that Bunga has ambitions to join a group of Pride Land protectors known as Lion Guard, but the idea worries Pumbaa, who believes such a responsibility may be too dangerous. Pumbaa's mind is changed when Simba's son, Kion, mentions he wants Bunga to join because of the latter's bravery. This is enough to make Pumbaa proud and fill with excitement; so much so that he accidentally unleashes a bit of gas, causing Kion, Bunga, Kiara, Tiifu and Zuri to flee. In "The Search for Utamu", it was revealed how Timon and Pumbaa came to adopt Bunga. While searching for utamu bugs, Bunga, then an orphaned baby, latches onto Pumbaa's leg and pleads to stay by his and Timon's side. Pumbaa finds the honey badger to be adorable, and tries to convince Timon to let him stay. However, Timon wants nothing more to do with parenting (having already raised Simba), and makes an attempt to shoo Bunga away, only to have his mind changed when he learns just how much of an exceptional bug-hunter the honey badger is, much to Pumbaa's delight. In "Bunga and the King", Pumbaa and Timon accompany Kion and the Lion Guard in going into Nandembo Caverns to meet with Bunga and Simba after they became trapped in a sinkhole. Both Pumbaa and Timon are worried about the two, seeing them as their "babies". Bunga and Simba hear the duo and go to them, but find that a large ravine separates them from the duo and the Lion Guard. Luckily, the two are able to jump over the ravine and are greeted warmly by a relieved Pumbaa and Timon. Trivia * Pumbaa is called a "pig" by both Timon and Simba, but does not react negatively either time, most likely because they did not mean it as an insult. In the first film, only when Banzai called Pumbaa a pig (although it was not meant as an insult), he did react negatively. This was reflected in a couple episodes of the spin-off. * His line "They call me Mister Pig" is a reference to Virgil Tibbs' line "They call me Mister Tibbs." * In the Timon & Pumbaa episode "Kenya Be My Friend?", Pumbaa has a polar opposite named Baampu (an anagram of the name). * In The Hunchback of Notre Dame, two men carry a dead warthog that resembles Pumbaa in the "Out There" number of the film. * He is the first character to express flatulence in a Disney film. * Ernie Sabella jokingly stated once that he is proud to be the first Disney character "to have gas". * He prefers slimy bugs to crunchy. * Pumbaa has been known to dislike being in big crowds, possibly suggesting claustrophobia. * A warthog resembling Pumbaa makes a cameo in The Jungle Book 2, along with a monkey resembling Timon, during the song "W-I-L-D". * One of Pumbaa's defining characteristics was the way he rubbed his belly. The inspiration for the tick: animatorTony Bancroft's then-pregnant wife, who would often rub her own protruding belly. Bancroft thought that the action would make Pumbaa more "human and relatable." * Pumbaa's name can be seen as graffiti in the Mickey Mouse episode "No Reservation". =